Mint Chocolate Chips
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Mello's rememberance of L when he took Mello to an ice cream parlor when he was smaller. Mello thinking about L's death and remembering a time when he'd been a kid, and L was like a friend.


Mint Chocolate Chips by blackdragonflower

Original Inspiration from: xxsilenced [xlashingcriesx

Summary: Mello's rememberance of L when he took Mello to an ice cream parlor when he was smaller. Mello thinking about L's death and remembering a time when he'd been a kid, and L was like a friend.

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

A/N: Mello's POV

Rating: PG-Preteen

---

Fuck... L... why'd you have to die? You left us alone... This ice cream parlor is painted in bright colors, just like I remember it, just like when you brought me here as a child. The only difference, is now the paint needs a desperate touch up. It's flaking off, and fading quietly away.

_**"L where are we going?!" An excited little boy holding loosely to the older kid's hand asked.**_

_**"You'll see..." The black haired male answered.**_

_**"L!"**_

_**"Mello, we're here." Mello looked curiously at the building.**_

_**"What the heck is it?"**_

_**"An ice cream parlor." The little Mello pulled on L's hand.**_

_**"Let's go L! Before those losers take our spot in line!" L chuckled and followed the blonde inside the ice cream parlor. Mello cringed, shaken by the extremely bright colors. It was like the inside of a kalidescope. Mello crossed his arms, his fingers digging into the black cloth that adorned his body. "Uh..."**_

_**"Come on Mello-kun... before the line gets too long." L walked over, and the small child ran to catch up.**_

_**"L why's this place so creepy and bright?" Mello questioned, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the walls disgusted.**_

_**"To attract customers Mello-kun."**_

_**"Well these colors are just ugly!" Mello finalized. L just smiled and shook his head. Mello hated when adults did that. The blonde haired child pouted moodily.**_

_**"It's our turn Mello..." L's hunched figure was looking at the many different sweet flavors through the glass a finger on his lip. His eyes were glittering brightly. **_

_**"Hello what would you like today sir?"**_

_**"Mello-kun what **_**would**_** you like?"**_

_**"I'd like world domination and for Matt to listen to me... but seeing as that will never happen... two scoops of chocolate ice cream, with hot fudge." The girl manning the counter gave Mello a wierded out look.**_

_**"Okay... little girl... two scoops of chocolate ice cream with hot fudge on top coming up." Mello glowered at the young woman, glaring daggers.**_

_**"I'm NOT a GIRL!" L had to grab Mello's arm to keep him from climbing over the counter and assaulting the woman. The woman made the ice cream and handed it over the counter. Mello snatched it, eyes still narrowed and began to lick the confectionary. His eyes widened in delight and he forgot all about the young lady as he ate chocolate.**_

_**"I'll take a triple scoop mint chocolate chip please." The lady smiled and made L his treat. L eyed the ice cream and took it grinning. He paid and recieved his change. "C'mon Mello-kun..." The two walked to some barstools that surrounded a table and sat. Mello licked his ice cream contented. L took a bite of his. "Mello-kun... have you ever had mint chocolate chip ice cream?"**_

_**The bright eyed blonde looked up from his cone and shook his head. "No."**_

_**"Wanna try?" Mello looked at the ice cream cone extended towards him and smirked somewhat.**_

_**"Why not..." He took a bite then looked at L grinning. "It's pretty good, but not better then chocolate!" L smiled kindly.**_

_**"I heard you were picking on Near again Mello..."**_

_**Mello's eyes narrowed and he took a big violent bite from his ice cream cone. "He deserved it."**_

I feel something cold on my finger and it wakes me up. I stare at what use to be a triple scoop cone of mint chocolate chip ice cream. I pick up the cone and lick the dripping ice cream away from my finger and the cone. He was always kind to us, L... The memory of that day seems so much stronger as I sit in the exact same spot from my childhood. I look at where he had sat. It was so empty, it was depressing. I take a bite the mint and chocolate filling my mouth with a sweet delight. It was a comforting taste, much like L's presence, comforting. My phone rings and I open it. "Hello?"

"Hey Mello, it's me Matt... Where you at?"

"Getting ice cream... I'll be back soon."

"Okay... See you when you get back Mello." The line clicked off and I pocketed the device. I looked down at what was left of the ice cream in the cone, it was a puddle of ice cream now. I miss L, I won't deny that... it's strange that I chose mint chocolate chip over my favorite flavor chocolate. Then again L was strange, and he worked in mysterious ways. Maybe he was sending me a sign from heaven to be happy and remember him fondly. Thank you L, for everything.

I get up, the cone gone, and walk out leaving the peeling paint and faded memories behind. I can't let them drag me down. Kira's still out there, and he _will_ be caught if it's the last thing I do.


End file.
